


Mientras otros duermen

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: La sensación asfixiante de un deseo inaudito e inaceptable.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 13





	Mientras otros duermen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

Es un toque suave. Diminuto. Cruje, se balancea, en algún lado una rama se tuerce y una vez más su dedo vuelve a bajar.

Kakashi mira el vuelo de los pájaros. Últimamente hay muchos de ellos y se entretiene en el movimiento sutil de las alas abiertas como coloridos abanicos, en su sonido, las plumas cayendo sobre las hojas secas, el silencio solo interrumpido por su canto lejano y vibrante, melodioso, consolador.

Cierra los ojos, el cielo desaparece pero incluso entonces puede percibir el azul como una extensión insondable y frágil, como una hoja seca que reverbera la engañosa luz melancólica del sol en diminutos y tamizados charcos sobre su frente y sus manos.

No tarda demasiado. El ruido vuelve. Es un ruido similar a un susurro, un desliz, un pequeño brinco sobre los pliegues de la tela, el roce de los dedos duros y firmes contra la ropa. Suavemente, delineando el cuerpo de forma riesgosa como si estuviera sosteniendo la punta de sus yemas contra el filo del papel se balancea sinuoso. Luego, una vez más corren como pequeñas lágrimas hacia abajo. Se corta. No puede evitarlo.

Kakashi vuelve a abrir los ojos, su mano escurridiza se aleja de su objetivo y sus dedos se juntan al frente de su rostro en una contemplación. La imagen se suspende, es ingrávida, la tinta se ha batido contra la fuerza de su agarre y se toma unos momentos para apreciar lo que tiene delante.

El sonido se escurre una vez más entre sus dedos. Es imaginario, no tiene sabor. Kakashi lo toca sin tocarlo y lo reconoce cuando la sensación grumosa se aplasta contra sus dientes y su lengua, cuando se adhiere a sus palabras, a sus suspiros, a la gota de sangre que avanza por su mano hasta la punta de la uña donde luego rasca.

Es un cascarón rompiéndose en su rostro, como el quebradizo filo de una máscara.

Gai levanta las cejas suavemente en un movimiento lento, los ojos siempre expresivos se vuelven a él, sinceros, estrellados en pequeñas figuras que parecen talladas entre el fondo extendido de sus pestañas. Gai no dice nada cuando lo mira, solo lo mira, sonríe, y una sonrisa no es una respuesta en absoluto, es un segundo delirante lleno y vacío a partes iguales de ambigüedad, de indecisión, de fragilidad.

El mutismo de la situación lo hace sentirse delirante y de alguna manera Kakashi piensa que necesita respirar. Él respira, sin embargo, lo hace lentamente entre suspiros contenidos, entre el roce doloroso del aire a través de la máscara como el humo de un veneno que sube y se engancha contra el ruido crujiente de su cascarón.

Aparentemente Gai es demasiado ingenuo para darse cuenta de las cosas, de las palabras que marcan sus labios, de la figura de sus ojos soñadores que lanza en su dirección, del pequeño camino que recorre su dedo sobre su brazo, arriba, luego una vez más abajo.

Gai tarda en entender el roce, él parece unos momentos ajeno a este, sorprendido, luego simplemente incrédulo y extrañado, asustado, un poco reacio a los escalones extraños que parecen moverse entre los dos.

Kakashi sonríe entonces, su dedo todavía apretándose en contra del brazo de Gai a través de la ropa. Duro, firme, la insinuación se hace un pequeño grano de azúcar que le corta la piel y lo atraviesa, derritiéndose, endulzando su sangre, bronceando la piel.

Entonces finalmente nace la sonrisa. Brillante, espontánea, su pecho se infla en un extraño orgullo que parece querer ocultar la incomodidad y Gai se aparta un poco para perder el contacto sostenido con su mano. Un paso hacia atrás, sus ojos volando sobre el cielo como un papalote alejándose contra el viento.

— Deberíamos ir a otro lugar — dice Gai, suspirando. Él también lo ha notado.

Kakashi se mueve entonces a su lado, despacio, arrastrando los pies, recibiendo las pequeñas señales que se salpican como una chispa desde los movimientos gesticulados y dramáticos, desde los ojos cálidos y curiosos, peligrosamente curiosos, expectantes, no por eso un poco menos precavidos, mitad alarmados, defensivos, perturbados.

Con el ceño suavemente hundido Gai lo mira cuando llegan a la orilla del río, sentados sobre las piedras Kakashi suspira, se acerca, el hoyo de agua en el suelo parece hacerse hondo y ancho, los refleja, los distrae solo un segundo antes de poder estudiarse mutuamente a través del fino vapor de las hojas, del brillo endeble de las artificiales olas.

La mano de Kakashi se levanta y sujeta una vez más la tela verde y pegada. Es suave, lisa, desconcertantemente fresca, una tortura cuando marcaba el cuerpo de Gai sabiendo que no lo podía tocar.

Los ojos de Gai se transforman entonces, se vuelven cautelosos, la sospecha parece un golpe sobre la mejilla de Kakashi y lo hace desear apartar la mirada, la mano completa, y alejarse.

No lo hace. Gai suspira y sonríe, sus ojos se vuelven voraces entonces, luminosos, hambrientos en electrizante y renovada curiosidad, en una calma que finalmente delata su conocimiento. Miradas también, miradas que ven con claridad sobre su gesto. La cortina de lo incierto y el desconocimiento se deshace como el tirón fuerte en un nudo y se va. No más mentiras ni máscaras. Sin hacerse el tonto, sin vacilar.

Y Kakashi mira la otra cara de Gai. Esa otra que finalmente abandonaba lo ridículo, que hablaba de fuerza y secretos, que solo se puede encontrar en la forma de la cercanía y la confianza, escondidos entre lo excéntrico, aunque ciertamente no por ellos, no fuera de ellos. Se revuelven engañosamente en un punto medio.

Gai es un maestro de la falsa pretensión.

— ¿Por qué no entrenamos un poco? — Gai se aleja de nuevo y aparta su mano como si ni siquiera la notara, como si no significara nada.

Sí, en ese momento Gai controla la escena, él manda. Las articulaciones de Kakashi crujen con los hilos de sus manos, con la ambigüedad, con la preocupación dolorosa del rechazo, de la incomprensión, de la desesperación.

Ambos se enredan en una lucha, fuerte, bruta, la adrenalina brotando con cada golpe, hay ruidos que se mueven, que chocan y vibran como el borde de una espada que ha golpeado la roca sin cortarla.

Kakashi mira con una nueva súplica, Gai lo ignora como muchas otras cosas detrás de sus brazos, de su defensa, de la sonrisa mitad sincera que abarca sus labios. Él solo mira impotente esa curva, ansioso mientras su boca se mueve sin él.

— Quiero que me escuches, Gai — suspira, el aliento cortado en su garganta, las manos heridas.

Gai levanta las cejas en falsa intriga, se da la vuelta, levanta su chaleco del suelo y coloca sus manos sobre sus caderas mientras indaga en el cielo. Las aves se marchan en su revoloteo.

Una nueva sonrisa se asoma cuando lo mira sobre su hombro, la sombra de su barbilla sobre su pecho, el brillo ligero, un movimiento sutil de su cabeza le indica que avance y Kakashi se acera.

— Estoy hambriento — esos labios tentadores se mueven, se arrastran de una forma que él considera demasiado sugerente, atractiva, deliberadamente insinuadora.

Gai sonríe un poco y pasa su lengua por sus labios. Las grietas desaparecen en el movimiento, el rosa marcándolo todo, desapareciendo el brevísimo tono blanco.

Y de nuevo presencia su huida, el sonido de su mano vacía quebrándose entre el envoltorio metálico de un papel. Entre ellos, una pregunta vuela, la cara mitad burlona de Gai se resguarda en un eco de ambigüedad.

[…]

Se mueven de regreso a la aldea, lentamente, en un silencio mayormente sofocado por su respiración profunda, por el rasgueo de su cuerpo deslizándose, por el sonido del viento entre su cabello, por el casi perceptible goteo del sol sobre su espalda como si fuera una amenaza.

Sus labios son gruesos, sus manos anchas. Un pensamiento naciendo de su interior cuando Gai bebe del vaso transparente, sobre el largo de sus dedos, sobre la posible imitación de los tonos y la suavidad de otros lugares más íntimos. Se pregunta cuánto ha cambiado, se pregunta si será igual de _largo_.

Kakashi se sonroja con su pensamiento, el deseo de pronto como una disputa debajo de sus otros pensamientos. Gana, porque no hay otra manera que pueda nombrar a lo que siente, sus ojos suben entonces y vuelve a mirar.

— Necesito decirte algo — el pequeño asombro en el gesto de Gai lo hace tensarse.

Sus ojos se derrumban una vez más en la cobardía, la tensión se extiende y los cubre como una manta y Gai suaviza su gesto un momento y lo mira con algo demasiado cercano a la ternura, líneas fuertes volviéndose inesperadamente más jóvenes de lo que son en realidad, infantiles, escurridizas.

Kakashi toma aire y soporta aquella sensación. Los nervios golpean su vientre como un punto doloroso cuando sube la mano por la mesa y la coloca sobre la propia mano de Gai. La piel pálida sobre el fondo marrón de su cuerpo cálido y definido. Los grandes dedos de Gai se aprietan con los suyos, inquietos, trazando un momento la figura de las líneas en la palma de Kakashi con dedicación, como si fuera un dibujo y él fuera un pintor. 

Los dedos de Kakashi se aprietan contra su mano, no puede evitar pensar en lo largos y finos que son sus dedos, en la forma de sus uñas, en la suavidad y la contradictoria dureza de su piel entre la telaraña natural de las delgadas arrugas.

— ¿Sobre qué? — levanta las cejas, lo mira a la cara, _tan_ _cerca_ — ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Kakashi parpadea, se aferra a la mano de Gai mientras reúne la fuerza y la creatividad.

La cara de Gai es sonriente mientras lo dice. Él en realidad lo sabe, pero Kakashi no tiene forma de probarlo y sabe que decirlo es lo suficientemente necesario. Se las arregla entonces, sin demasiado ingenio, para pensar en algo que decir que no resulte en Gai asustado, alejándose, escapando.

— Quiero que te entregues a mí — Gai lo mira entre el espacio de sus pestañas mientras sus mejillas parecen un poco rosadas.

—Oh…— frunce, parece pensar. Su mano tensa se aprieta un momento más en el agarre antes de desenredarse de los dedos de Kakashi lentamente, zafándose— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Kakashi siente un punzante dolor ante su escurridiza huida, el miedo marcando el ritmo de su corazón acelerado. Asiente torpemente, atragantado hasta la asfixia por su pesada respiración, por el sabor agrio de su nerviosismo y no quiere pensar en la manera en la que se sigue sonrojando, en la que sigue acumulando y guardando aquella sensación.

Gai aparta la mirada un momento, sus manos juegan con su taza y sus ojos cautelosos y brillantes todavía parecen incongruentemente esperanzadores, iluminando.

— Bien — Gai se encoge un poco de hombros, sus ojos atraviesan el cuerpo de Kakashi cuando mira más allá, luego, no mira nada más que el pequeño recuadro de papel de la cuenta por la comida antes de que esté sobre sus manos — Yo pagaré.

[...]

Las calles de la aldea se pintan debajo del borde de Konoha. El cielo del atardecer produce una luz dorada sobre ambas pieles, sobre los árboles que reverdecen bajo el rocío de los arroyos enfilados, tan claros que Kakashi puede ver las piedras debajo de él.

Gai avanza a su lado en un silencio, sus manos colgadas a los lados, sueltas, ajenas, como dos pequeñas piezas de un rompecabezas que se ha perdido entre un esquema confuso de color, de tonos verdes alejándose, acercándose, distantes, haciéndose repentinamente grandes.

Por una vez Kakashi no quiere que el camino se termine. Sus pasos se hacen cortos, casi demasiado articulados y ruidosos, desesperados.

— Es tarde — dice Gai sobre la obviedad, el sol detrás de su cabeza lo enceguece cuando lo mira.

— Necesito una respuesta — su voz es educada, suplicante, atenta en la medida que es lo suficientemente necesitada y desesperante.

Sus ojos miran a Gai, se fija en la curva de su boca, en las líneas alrededor de sus ojos, en la pequeña expresión que parece perdida, un poco vacía, en el brillo de su cabello peinado, en el holgado de su chaleco abierto.

Gai se detiene ante sus palabras, desenfocado y quieto hasta que parece encontrar algún pensamiento y quita de su rostro la seriedad formando una sonrisa un poco arrogante.

— ¿Una respuesta sobre qué? — Gai pregunta con falsa inocencia, girando lentamente en círculo como si tuviera la intención de volver atrás.

Kakashi aprieta los ojos ante esas palabras, ante esa reacción. Cerrando los párpados Kakashi es golpeado en el rostro como por pequeñas y filosas piedras como una lluvia, no recibe nada más que el fantasma de un sentimiento doloroso y la sensación de fracaso. De necesitar desaparecer, esconderse, escapar.

Al abrir los ojos encuentra a Gai mirándolo directamente a la cara con tranquilidad. Demasiado cerca, solo separados por algunos pocos centímetros entre ellos. Su cálido aliento cae sobre la tela de su máscara, huele a picante, un poco a menta en el fondo, tentador, casi seductor.

— ¿Quieres caminar un poco? — Kakashi no alcanza a responder cuando Gai se ha dado la vuelta y se encamina de regreso a los jardines exteriores.

Traga saliva ruidosamente y lo sigue con lentitud. Sus manos le pican como si estuvieran heridas y cuando alcanza a Gai levanta su mano una vez más, su dedo arañando la teña insistente como el pico de una pequeña ave en el centro de un huevo, buscando romper el cascarón, buscando llegar al exterior, desesperado por estar del otro lado, por ser visto, por _averiguarlo_.

Gai no se aparta esta vez, lo mira por sobre su hombro, y Kakashi sabe que sus ojos no servirán de nada pero de todos modos Kakashi sostiene su vista como si fuera a conducir alguna verdad o necesidad.

— ¿Te gusta esto? — Gai se mueve un poco y sostiene la mano de Kakashi contra su brazo como si fuera la mano delicada de una mujer.

Kakashi mira entonces a todos lados menos a Gai. Intenta hablar antes de darse cuenta que realmente no está respirando y jadea entre el agarre, sujetándose, aferrándose.

Ambos se mueven de regreso por la calle vacía, largas piernas a un lado de él, manos gruesas y bronceadas parecen acariciarlo solo un poco, aprisionándolo entre su cuerpo más fuerte y más sólido, cálido, profundo.

Pasaron solo algunas calles antes de volver atrás. El silencio enredado como un hilo entre ambos, desde el fondo de sus gargantas, como pequeños puntos brillantes que caen y se estancan como un camino de gotas de agua.

Gai se detiene en algún momento en una esquina, la pared de piedras sobre su espalda proyecta su sombra hacia el horizonte. Su silueta dura, rígida, la postura un poco suelta, figurativa, tentadora y falsamente accesible, como si estuviera al alcance de sus manos, delineándose en la luz cayendo por sus hombros y enredándose en la curva intacta de su cabello.

— ¿Nos vamos? — Kakashi asiente incluso cuando quiere decir que no.

Tiembla un poco, sus ojos parecen hacer pequeños hoyos a la ropa de Gai, deseándolo, añorándolo, desvistiéndolo en su imaginación bajo la penumbra, bajo sus ojos opacos que se alumbran bajo la luz que se ha vuelto su sonrisa.

— ¿Nos veremos mañana? — ladea un poco la cabeza, sus ojos iluminados con torpe e innecesaria tranquilidad. El eco hueco de la esperanza en su tono. El intento roto de escucharse casual muere a la brevedad.

Gai no responde, solo cuadra los hombros y sonríe, su rostro parece de pronto tallado en roca, atento, distante, el borde de su boca parece temblar un instante en una respuesta estancada en algún lugar de su garganta.

Al final de la calle, cuando la luz se desvanece en un oscuro tono azul, cuando las estrellas llenan el borde del cielo, negro, durmiéndose lentamente, Kakashi parece simplemente desesperarse y respira rápidamente.

El cabello de Gai se ilumina. El eco de sus pensamientos sobre el repiqueteo de los pasos. Lento. La explicación arrastrándose, brincando entre el espacio de sus pasos, entre los pretextos divagantes del deseo, del comportamiento de los que no eran amantes.

— Te veo después — Gai arrastra las palabras, suelta su mano, se aparta.

Kakashi puede ver en él algo desfigurado sobre su rostro tranquilo. En partes iguales parece perturbado y presumido.

La mirada de Gai lo contempla un momento más, iluminada, esos ojos que todavía lo hacen suspirar parecen de pronto ensancharse un solo segundo. De pronto, hay un espacio vacío delante de Kakashi cuando su cuerpo sale por la siguiente calle en una mancha verde, demasiado veloz.

Es algo un poco decepcionante que Gai esté diciendo adiós desde la entrada de su departamento antes de que Kakashi pudiera intentar darle un beso.


End file.
